


You Don't Have to Do This

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey can relax knowing Ian is with him all the way.





	

“Just breathe, Mick. Relax, I’m right here,” Ian said, smiling as he looked down at Mickey.

“Easy for you to fucking say,” Mickey spits because if he’s not mean, he’ll be scared. He shifts uncomfortably and suddenly has the urge to get up and bolt.

Ian sighs, “You’re not breathing.”

“I am,” Mickey protests, getting slightly frustrated. He takes an exaggerated inhale and let’s it out harshly, making Ian’s hair waver above him.

Ian pretends to choke on the air, like he’s just smelled something toxic. Mickey hits his arm, trying not to laugh.

“You’re not helping, asshole,” he pouts, suddenly feeling unsure again. He looks away.

Ian stops grinning. “Hey, just say the word and we don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this.”

Mickey swallows, actually concentrates on breathing for a moment. In, out, in again, out again. It feels weird without his binder on. He feels Ian take his hand.

“I still want to do this. I do,” he says, not just for Ian but for himself.

Ian nods. He leans down and kisses Mickey softly on the lips.

There’s a knock on the door.

A woman in a white coat comes in with a warm smile.

“Hi, Mickey. My name’s Doctor Matthews. I understand you’re interested in getting top surgery?”

Mickey nods, then speaks up when Ian squeezes his hand. “Yes.”


End file.
